Walking Contradiction
by whiskedaway
Summary: It was official. Naruto was completely sure he had gone insane overnight. Maybe he didn't take the news of bearing the Kyuubi in his stomach not as good as he thought... How else could he explain how he suddenly got a new voice in his head? smart!strong!N
1. Prologue

A/N: un-beta ed, I'm sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes and so on.

Hope you'll enjoy the story ;)

Rated T for swearing and a little bit blood.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Let's face it, we all know it's not mine.

OoO

Walking Contradiction

Prologue

Tonight, without anyone knowing, there was an important and life changing event that would effect the whole world happening in the forest that surrounded the Hidden Village of Leaf. And it all evolved around one obnoxious, loud-mouthed, lonely young boy and his host.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Demanded Mizuki, a smile plastered on his face as he looked down from the branch he was standing on at Naruto.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" Called said boy, looking wildly to the wounded Iruka and then to Mizuki, wanting answers. "Hey!"

Blood dripped from Iruka's mouth, a vein was standing out as the man extracted a kunai from his abdomen wincing, but unfortunately many more were piercing his skin. "Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!"

_What?_ Naruto was confused. _Hadn't Mizuki-sensei said that he would pass the exam if he brought_ _the scroll? Why had Mizuki-sensei hurt Iruka-sensei? What the heck is going on, damn it!_ Naruto took a sharp intake of breath as a sudden spike of pain surged through his head, that surely had nothing to do with the situation though it vanished so fast that the boy had to blink. But all sluggishness disappeared with Iruka's next words.

"That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

WHAT? He had been used? _Mizuki, you bastard!_ Naruto gave the traitor the "Uzumaki Naruto Maximum Death Glare" and instantly went into an basic academic fighting stance that sadly wasn't very perfect.

So Mizuki just smirked nastily, a hand placed on his waist (very manly, indeed) as he gestured with the other at the blond. "Naruto... There's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth now."

Dread creep-ed up in Iruka. _No, he won't do that! He can't tell Naruto!_ "N...NO! DON'T!", yelled the wounded man without hope to prevent the coming.

Mizuki blissfully ignored him and began to recount.

"Twelve years ago... You know about the demon fox story, right?"

Naruto watched the man in growing confusion, of course he knew about that, everyone did!

"Yeah! It was killed by the Yondaime!"

The traitor shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Well, that is sadly a lie. The Kyuubi was sealed. And then a new rule was created for the village."

Mizuki pierced Naruto with his eyes. "Do you want to know about it?"

"...A rule?" _What is he talking about? Why haven't I ever heard of this? What has that to do with me? _And many more questions flew in the blonds brain. "Tell me already!" Was the boy's answer.

"But Naruto, Naruto...", the white haired man chuckled, "This rule was never meant to be told to you, especially not to you."

" Especially not to me?", Naruto whispered. Dread was slowly crawling up his spine. But now he had to know, he was just to curious.

"What is this rule? Why?", the boy yelled, hoping for an answer.

Now Mizuki didn't chuckle anymore, he _cackled_.

"What...kind of rule is it?", the academy student tried again. Though somehow he didn't want to know now. Something a kin to foreboding overcame him, as if somewhere in his mind he already knew what was coming. It confused him even more.

The traitor's story came to it's climax, a cruel light shimmered in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"The rule is, that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

Naruto's eyes widened to the impossible, shock evident on his face. "Huh?", was the intelligent response.

The boy shook himself out of his stupor. "What the hell do you mean?", he screamed at Mizuki.

"Stop it!" , Iruka tried again against the unbidden words.

"It means that you... ", Mizuki started and then yelled out the last parts. "...are the nine tails demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

What?

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and-" "STOP IT!" "-you have been lied to by everyone!"

_What_?

"Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?"

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he desperately clamped his eyes shut, trying to deny the truth, but he knew it was true, somehow he knew. Everything made sense now. The looks... the whispers... the hate in the villagers eyes.

So that's why he always had been alone. ("Go away, demon!" "Hopefully you die soon!")

Mizuki took one of his big shuriken of his back and began swirling it above his head, aiming at the distraught blond.

"Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!" The white haired man wanted to rub it in so that it would hurt more.

_Naruto!_, Iruka said in his mind, terrified of the idea of Mizuki killing the boy.

Naruto was angry. Furious. But mostly the boy was in pain. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ An endless mantra in the boy's brain. His eyes were leaking with tears again. Chakra flooded wildly and untamed around him in his anguish. He looked slightly animalic.

_He's never known a parents love and is hated by all the villagers because of that incident_. Iruka thought sadly as he gagged blood, fighting, commanding his body to stand up.

"Nobody will ever accept you!", came Mizuki's yell, a mad smile painted on his face as he finally threw his weapon.

_So to get attention... , _Iruka' s thought continued, …_he makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any possible way. _And so Iruka made a decision.

"The scroll was used to seal you up!" The traitor said sadistically, sickeningly laughing.

_He acts tough, but he is truly suffering. _("Iruka's a pervert!") He would fight and even day for this boy.

RATSCH!

Blood flew rhrough the air, staining ground and clothes.

Iruka was over Naruto, the shuriken that had been send to kill the Jinchuuriki pierced into his back.

"Ugh.", gagged Iruka in agony, more blood than saliva was in his mouth now.

Naruto looked up to him in shock, brain blank as he tried to understand the situation. The foremost thought in his mind:why? A sharp lance of pain went through his head again, but stronger as the one before and it shook him out of it, now wasn't the time to be dumb 'n' numb.

Mizuki watched in anger, his face in a grimace as he saw that the 'demon' was still under the living and not staked into the earth.

"Why ..?", Naruto weakly asked out loud, anguished eyes glued on Iruka's face, whose eyes were shadowed, impossible to read.

"My...", Iruka started, voice trembling. "My parents... after they died... there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me... I was so sad... I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing. So I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful..."

Tears dripped onto Naruto's face. Sad eyes full of sorrow looked down at the blonde.

"Yeah...Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this."

Mizuki all the while gritted his teeth so hard that it crunched. _You finally finished with your sob-story, Iruka? It's getting lame._

"…"

Naruto's eyes were wide and frightened as he stared at his sensei. Suddenly determination replaced everything else. Carefully he looked at Mizuki and-

dashed off as fast as he could.

"Naruto!", cried Iruka.

"Hehehe, sorry...", cackled the traitor as he jumped of the branch he'd been standing on and landed a bit behind his ex- fellow teacher.

"But Naruto isn't the type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier... Those were the eyes of a demon."

With a painful grunt Iruka ripped the big shuriken of his back. The exhausted man breathed in harsh huffs.

"Naruto...isn't like that!", he spoke in faith.

Spoken person gasped shortly as pain, it was stronger than before and grabbed his head again, but it took longer than before to disappear. In his determination he didn't let himself fall and just ran faster, he had no time for a headache now.

"Well, that doesn' t really matter. I'll kill Naruto and take the scroll. I'll take care of you later. " And with that Mizuki took off.

_No way I'll let you do that!_ Iruka narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We should have killed him!", a Konoha shinobi yelled, no doubt speaking of Naruto.

"Now we have to get him before he releases the demons power! He is very dangerous. Kill him if you find him!"

The crowd around the shinobi shouted it's approval. "Yeah!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the Hokage's Office the Sandaime sat and watched Naruto in his glass orb, worried about the current situation the Jinchuuriki was in.

"Mizuki has told him... Now Naruto is afraid like never before. The power that is sealed may be released... plus he is holding the scroll of seals... The odds of him being able to break the seal and reverting back into the Kyuubi is very very slim... but not impossible, if that happens..."

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was hiding behind a tree, holding the scroll close, listening to what Mizuki and Iruka were saying.

"Hehehe... You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?", asked Mizuki.

Iruka looked defiant. "I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!"

"You're the idiot.", the traitor replied, "Naruto and I are the same."

The teachers brows furrowed. "The same?"

Naruto looked at a tree before him glaring, waiting.

"If you use the skills in the scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that the demon fox wouldn't try to use the power unlike what you're resuming."

"Yeah...", Iruka agreed quietly and Naruto took a sharp intake of breath as sudden sorrow claimed his heart.

_Damn... I knew it. See... even Iruka-sensei deep down doesn't acknowledges me. _

But Iruka wasn't finished yet.

"The Kyuubi would do that, but Naruto is different. He is... I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker... and he is so clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the nine tails anymore...He never was." Iruka stopped and Naruto pressed the scroll harder to his body in a death grip that made his knuckles stand out.

"He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village, he is..." A first tear fell." ...He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

And Naruto couldn't hold it anymore, he cried silently in big tears flowing endlessly as he thanked Iruka hundred and hundred times over for existing. For being there, for acknowledging him. Him, the dem- no, Naruto Uzumaki!

Mizuki grimaced and knew he had no other options anymore, now he really had to kill Iruka.

"Ok, whatever...", he said, clasping off his second huge shuriken from his back.

A sudden tremor of pain went through Iruka as the man tried to move, but he knew instantly that he couldn't evade the attack that would surely kill him with one strike.

"Iruka... I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind."

_Mizuki will kill him! Move!_

Naruto's eyes widened as the conclusion flashed through his mind.

"Hurry up and die!", Mizuki yelled swirling the shuriken and aiming at Iruka this time.

A battle scream ripped from the traitors throat, eyes mad and raging, hand already letting go of the weapon.

_So this is it... _Iruka thought calmly. He felt so... at peace and smiled.

KAWUSCH! And he sickening crack followed.

An orange bomb had kicked Mizuki in the jaw, breaking it for sure.

The shuriken fell out of course and harmlessly flew into a trunk while Iruka could only watch in shock.

_Naruto! _

The white haired and now _really_ furious man heaved himself from the ground shaking in anger. His clothes were now dirty and his hair, normally blindingly white was light brown in some places.

"Yof foufdn'd hawe done dhad..." He tried speaking with a broken jaw and it came out very muffled which didn't fit his bad boy image at all.

But Naruto only snorted lightly and stood there, watching the traitor calmly, eyes calculating though with a bit of sadistic glee at the older enemy's words and the obvious pain.

_That's unlike Naruto..._, Iruka's subconscious noted and he yelled panicky at the blond.

"You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!"

The blond only continued piercing Mizuki down with one of _that_ stares, the kind that was really really unnerving. The traitor nearly shuddered, but got a hold on himself before it happened. Then Naruto stated quietly, while at the same time cocking his head a bit to one side, what gave him the innocent look of a live less doll since suddenly his face had become blank and one could read nothing of his face.

"I'll kill you." It was a simple statement, a fact and not a threat, but it made him seem much more dangerous than before.

Mizuki only laughed out loud to mask his sudden feeling of doom at the ridiculous sentence. "Shut up! A punk like you I'll kill in one shot! "

Naruto only raised an eyebrow before his face morphed into a cocky smirk and challenged Mizuki silently.

_Tch, you could never beat me, traitor._

"Then try it, scum. I'll return everything multiplied" Naruto crossed his fingers in front of his face into a jutsu symbol that was still unfamiliar to him, but like we all know wouldn't be soon.

"Then do it, demon fox!", Mizuki screamed aggravated with a vein pulsating on his temple.

Iruka's eyes were glued on the both of them, helplessly watching and not able to do anything, his eyes widened to the impossible when Naruto uttered the words of Mizuki's downfall.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Smoke filled the whole area as a loud pop was heard and as it lifted the two chunins eyes nearly bulged out of their faces.

Hundred, no hundred_s, _no a _thousand _of clones surrounded them, all glowering at Mizuki, although smiling a slightly feral smile.

Mizuki looked around wildly for an escape route, only to find orange clothed people watching his every move and blocking all exits.

"Wh-What's going on!"

In panic he stumbled over his own legs onto the floor, fearfully searching for the real Naruto, while Iruka watched the scene dumbfounded, mouth slack.

_Naruto...you..._

"What's wrong, Mizuki-_sensei_?", all Narutos taunted. "Are you afraid? You know, weren't you going to kill me with one shot?"

Iruka noted the same as he did some minutes before. _Naruto's acting... weird...Taunting and smiling creepily at his opponents as if he were above them... He's so confident._

"Well then, Mizuki.", all of the Narutos said, same smile still in place, cracking their fists threateningly, "Let's get this freakin' party started!"

Mizuki pissed himself in fear and had began to sweat in rivers with a really panicked expression.

Some seconds after a loud "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" rang through the nearly silent night.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mizuki layed at Naruto's feet after the real one dismissed his clones with an absent wave of his hand.

Iruka, still in the same position Mizuki had wanted to murder him, looked at Naruto proudly.

_He divided into thousand clones... plus they were all real not an illusions, but bodies using the high level Kage Bushin ninjutsu. He... may surpass all the previous Hokage..._

Suddenly Naruto gasped in agony and gripped his head falling onto his knees. Pain and much more pain rolled into his head. It hurt so much!

Iruka looked alarmed. "Naruto! Are you alright?" The man tried standing up, but failed.

The blond's breath come out wheezing and harsh. "I'm okay, Iruka-sensei. Just... a headache." He responded trying to smile reassuring at his sensei, when a new pain wave came and he grimaced, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming out loud. Trembling the boy stood up, slowly making his way to his always faithful sensei.

"Naruto, are you sure?", Iruka pressed concerned as the blond sinked to his bottom in front of the chunin.

"Yeah, sensei, I'm fine. Hey, I kicked his butt, did ya see me? I'll be the greatest Hokage ever, dattebayo!", the Jinchuuriki yelled all of a sudden full of energy, giving Iruka a foxy grin. Bipolar much, hmm?

Iruka was really relieved, both because Naruto seemed normal again and in (full) health.

The man chuckled mirthfully. "Come here." He beckoned the boy nearer. "There's something I want to give you."

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the village...the shinobi are panicking.

"Did anyone find him?", someone asked.

"No!", another one answered louldly.

"Damn it! This is bad!", one yelled.

"He may be far away now!", a big and _really _overweight person said, apparently from the Akamichi Clan.

The Hokage thought it would be time to interfere now and stepped to the front.

"There's nothing to worry about."

"Huh?", stammered one.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi calmly took a breath from his pipe and smiled.

"He'll be back soon."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto had felt his sensei taking of his goggles and replacing it with something … cool and- could it be?

A part of him was still confused (thoughts that were wrong somehow- then since when did insult himself?- surfaced. _Kami, I'm slow. Ya should really know by now what he's doing._), but he felt as if he had accomplished something great.

But before he could even thing more about it, Iruka told him to open his eyes. His sensei had his goggles in his right hand while the left messed with Naruto's blond mop affectionately. Something metallic was pressed onto his skin where the goggles had been before. In Naruto's (slower part of his) brain, it clicked. Iruka-sensei didn't wear his hitai-ate anymore and metallic on forehead...

"YATTA!", yelled the boy in victory, pumping one fist into the air. A grin that reached from one ear to the other was painted on Naruto's face. He was so happy that he completely ignored his pounding head.

"Congratulations on graduating. Let's celebrate on ramen tonight!", Iruka laughed happily.

The boy, nearly delirious from happiness gave him another radiant smile before his eyes dropped shut and sunk into blissful unconciusness in the chunin arms, giving into the headsplitting pain and darkness. It only mattered that he finally succeeded.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka's panicked words were the last he heard.

* * *

This is my first chap of my first fic ever so bear with me with it's a bit much amateur-ish.

And reviews are LOVE! 333 so you would have my heartfelt thanks if you would be kind enough to spare a minute or two writing one. (AND it would probably speed up my updating *winkwink*)

PS.: this will probably be a gen fic... maybe there will be a minor pairing like shikatema or something. who knows, hehe. but if you got a suggestion be welcome to write me.

-myxs


	2. Chap 1: A New Soul

A/N: update~~ :) no beta so pls forgive spelling and grammar mistakes .

And **BIG **'thank youu' for **kyuubecky **for the super nice review =DD hopefully you'll like this chap too :)

Disclaimer: still the same as I told ya in the last chapter... -.-

Warning: Language!

"…" speech

_"…"_ _thoughts_

_"…" second Naruto_

**"…" Kyuubi**

OoO

Walking Contradiction

Chapter One

It was official. Naruto was completely sure he had gone insane overnight. Maybe he didn't take the news of bearing the Kyuubi in his stomach not as good as he thought... How else could he explain how he suddenly got a new voice in his head? Normally people only hear their own thoughts. Heh,but it wasn't like Naruto had ever been normal.

_You know, you should definatly stop ignoring me. _

"Why should I talk to something that doesn't exist.", Naruto grumbled as he massaged his temple with his index finger.

_Then why are you talking back, baka?_

"Stop calling me that, teme!" Naruto yelled into the silent apartment what would make a watching person question his sanity (_Tche, if they hadn't already... who the fuck wears an ORANGE jumpsuit?_).

_I thought that insult was strictly reserved for the Uchiha._ Was the amused response of the voice in the blonds head.

"Huh? How the hell do know about Sasuke? Who the hell are you!"

_First of all I have to ask how the fuck you survived this long with using your brain at the minimum. And second... I already told you, if ya don't believe, well it's not me who'll live his whole life in denial from now on._

How the morning began:

**Flashback no Jutsu/**

_"Wake up! Wake up already, you little brat!", someone shouted loudly and in a really annoyed tone. Naruto shot up from his bed into a sitting position, grabbing the kunai he always had under his pillow. Then the blond blinked, there was no one there! His apartment was completely devoid of human life besides himself. The young -now finally!- shinobi was about to shrug it off when he heard it again._

_"Oh man, I'm insulting myself, how low I've sunken...", the mysterious voice muttered before saying more loudly, "Do you know how long it took to get ya up? An enemy could have killed you over twenty times already, baka. You sleep like dead."_

_The said boy jumped up from his bed and looked around in alarm. From his position he could see that no one was in the room and the door into the tiny hall that was the link to the bathroom and kitchen, but it was closed. Everything seemed like always, nothing had been touched, clothes still lay on the floor. A few ramen cups here and there plus a shelf sprinkled with dust._

_Naruto looked at his surroundings again, but there was no one here! ….Yum, he had an hunger for Ramen right now. A warm cup of Ichiraku's, he casted a look at his alarm clock. Aww man! It was only six in the morning! What the hell did make him wake up so early?_

_"You, my dear friend", the voice began and Naruto suddenly remembered that it had been that bastard and growled, "have the shortest attention span I've ever seen. Fuck, really, you're thinking of RAMEN when a potential enemy is in our freakin' apartment? This will be more work than I thought..."_

_Naruto ignored it and focused on finding the source. Still, he could here somebody clearly speaking with him... a Genjutsu maybe?_

_"Nah, I'm far from a Genjutsu, but no bad idea. "_

_Then Naruto finally realised: The voice was in his frigging HEAD! What. The. Hell?_

_"Oh my god, get out of head!" The blond screamed and took his bed lamp to bang it against his skull._

_...__The voice person just watched from deep in his mind in morbid fascination. _Such stupidity never ceases to amaze me.

**End Jutsu /**

After Naruto had calmed down a bit and had gotten himself a headache, the mysterious uhh... person in his brain began to explain.

_I am you._ Were the blunt first words.

"Like hell you are! I don't have a mental disorder!"

_Geez, can't you stop screaming for once? And no, we don't have a mental disorder, I'm sure. There's actually not much to explain. Because I don't know myself what I'm doing here..._

Naruto furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth. He **will **get an explanation for this. "C'mon, tell me already." The boy huffed in frustration. "Who are you?"

_I just told you, baka! I am YOU._

"That's impossible! How could you be me when _I_ am me?" The yellow haired child groaned and put his face into his hands.

The person sighed. _I'm actually believing that this is not my original world. That this is a different dimension parallel to mine. And that somehow my soul after my body was not use able anymore,_

_fled here to you. An other me. You're as much Uzumaki Naruto as I am. It is my name too. … And__while you've been asleep I looked through your memories. Seems we got lot of things in common. Unfortunately._ The voice added.

_But,_ it or he began again, _our personalities couldn't clash more..._

Naruto still a lot disbelieving, just went along with it for now and asked. "So just what do we do now?"

_First of all, I should probably tell you that you could just answer me with your thoughts, you know. Or people will think you went crazy. And second... we lived through the same circumstances, you know, the hating looks, the whispers... I got them too. But the people in this dimension seem to fear you more or have higher morale cuz my world's villagers didn't hold back from trying to kill me. _

The listening blond chocked and his eyes widened. "They..." _They tried to kill you? _He finished silently in horror. He could feel the other nodding.

_Yeah, so there are differences in our lives, minimal, but you can see how it affected us to become that what we are today._

Biting his bottom lip and scrunching his forehead, Naruto let himself fall back onto the bed.

_So... what happened over there? What did you mean when you said that your body was unusable or somethin'?_

Naruto II as he dubbed him in his mind, responded with an simple answer. _I got killed of course._

_What? How? Who did it?_ Stormed the shocked boy.

The other licked it's imaginate dry lips. _We were on a mission I think, I don't remember all of it, you know? And there had been an ambush or something. Someone betrayed us and gave us false information. My team and I fought, but soon ..._The voice halted a bit before starting to talk again. _But soon I was the only one left standing. _He gave a bitter laugh. _They tortured me, all though a bit amateur-ish since they accidentally forgot to stop my bleeding and I died before they could get what they wanted._

It was silent after that and the two of them brooded a bit.

_I had a really painful headache before you got here. _Naruto thought. _I had thoughts that were … not my style of thinking or so. It's kind of hard to explain. But...That was you, huh? And I even passed out after that. _

_You had a real hardcore headache, hmm? Well, that's nothing against getting pierced twice in the gut with a fucking metal stick and then getting your legs broken and arms at that and then lastly as the perfect happy ending, slowly bleeding to death, you know._ Naruto II said somehow proudly what was a bit disturbing for Naruto I. The blond winced at the mental image of himself laying on the floor with his limbs in weird angles, blood dripping from his mouth and holes in his stomach, body drying out...

Ouch. Really ouch.

_I'm a bit older than you, you know. I found that out when I watched your memories. You're about 12 right now, hmm? I'm already fourteen, hehe, aww our liwwle Naruto is still a baabyy. _

The other teased playfully.

Naruto growled a bit. "Shut up!" But went red in embarrassment when his fellow self just began to laugh. The blond grumbled a bit to himself, then asked. _Hey, how do you look like? Are we alike?_

_Well, I look or maybe _looked _like you, I s'ppose. Just better, of course._ Naruto could practically _see_ Naruto II smirking. _But I had black hair and I was taller. _There was a pause then he asked suddenly.

_Do you know about our parents, Naruto? Maybe we don't even have the same since your hair is blond and mine not... Think you got any bloodline limits?_

Naruto brightened up a bit at the prospect of maybe having cool hidden abilities, but than the boy flattened a bit. _I don't know anything about them... The Old Man says that I wouldn't understand or something. _

The other snorted. _What's there to not understand for? Besides... I know who our father , I think, was since we both look a lot like him, you know. I really can't see how I overlooked it all these years..._

The young shinobi on the bed shot up from the position he had been laying and asked in not a bit concealed excitement and expectations (which would surely be overthrown with the next piece of information he would get in a few seconds). _Really? Who? Tell me! Tell me!_

Naruto II chuckled at his other's childish antics and gave him a proud smile/smirk. Then he dropped the bomb.

_The Yondaime._

The Genin's jaw fell positively slack.

_The... the, the Yon- THE YONDAIME! Are you kiddin'? __**He**__'s our father? Why did no one tell me?_

_They haven't told me either._The other grimaced. _I had to find it out myself. And the only ones that__know besides us are the Sandaime and Jiraya the Sannin._He explained.

Naruto, angry but curious and still working to get over the surprise, asked his next question.

_Who's that Jirawa the what?_

The soul from another dimension face palmed. _Naruto!_ He groaned frustrated. _That's common knowledge! Listen, Jiraya is one of the three Legendary Sannin along with Tsunade the Slugsannin and Orochimaru the Snakesannin. They all were trained by the Sandaime and really powerful. They all left the village at some time and Orochimaru went Missing-Nin. But back to Jiraya, he's a self proclaimed super pervert and author of the "Icha Icha Paradise", pure porn, Kakashi Hatake's favourite book._

_Wow, you know much. _Naruto said blinking. Then he continued hesitatingly. _It's somehow weird when we call each other Naruto, I know we're both Uzumaki Naruto, but don't you think it'll get confusing soon? _

Naruto II made a clacking sound and thought about it. _You got a point there, you know. Hmm, you stay with our given name, I get myself another one. But I've still got to think about one. I'll tell you when I chose one._

The younger nodded and both chuckled when suddenly his stomach grumbled like an angry lion. "Hehe, time for some ramen!" And he already was in the kitchen getting out a new cup out of a shelf while the water was getting hot. Few minutes later, Naruto was happily slurping his noodles when the other spoke.

_We're really different you know? Completely contradict each other... You're kind, I'm definitly not. You're innocent and hell's froze over if I'm that of all things. I usually kill all of my opponents and you haven't even taken one life yet. Heh, it would be a long list if I would count everything. Look at this... it's seems like I'm a bad guy here and you're the freakin' saint. Do you see the difference, Naruto?_ Then he blinked and formed a slow smile. _Hmm, seems like I found something... Kotonaru means different... the name fits. You can call me that from now on, if we had to call each other since you're right with calling the other Naruto all the time would get pretty confusing and weird. _

Naruto thought a bit about what he said and grinned. "Okay then, Kotonaru-nii."

It was the new named soul's time to blink. _Huh, Kotonaru-nii? How do get to that?_

_Heh, since you got another name now, it's somehow like... your someone else now... not just me or us or Naruto Uzumaki. You're _Kotonaru. _And though you don't have a body, we still have the same parents, plus your older and that would make you my nii-san. _Naruto said smiling his trademark foxy grin and finished with one last gulb his food and placed it into the sink.

_Sometimes you're surprisingly deep, Naruto._ Kotonaru snorted, but smiled still. Then it morphed into a nasty grin. _Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the Academy now?_

Naruto froze in place, paling a bit as he looked at the clock hanging above the door frame. He was one hour late. "OH SHIT!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All the while as Naruto had dressed himself top speed and raced off to the Academy, he had heard Kotonaru snickering in the back of his mind. And now shortly before the boy was about to open the door to the classroom, he asked the older one about it.

_Nothing, Naru, nothing._ Koto mused and urged him to finally get in and not waste so much time. Preparing himself Naruto confidently opened the door. At the first look the classroom seemed empty, but then eyes swept over two figures in the back.

The boy grinned at them apologizing. "Sorry, I'm late. Huh, what? Our sensei's not here yet?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Though Naruto didn' t now if he meant that Naruto was late or their sensei. Knowing the Uchiha probably both. "Dobe." The Uchiha just _had_ to say it, huh?

"Hey!", protested the blond, he was about to respond with the usual 'teme' but the feeling of surprise that came from his other stopped him.

_Huh? What's wrong? _Naruto asked mentally and looked at his second teammate, who was currently sleeping.

_No, it's nothing._ Kotonaru assured him._I just thought that Sakura would be in your team._

Naruto grimaced a bit. _Yeah, so dumb that Sakura-chan isn't here... But Shikamaru is okay too, don't you think?_

His nii-san smiled in response. _That guy is more than okay, he's brilliant. It's said that he's got an IQ over 200. Never underestimate him, Naruto. Plus, you should work on winning him over. He's loyal and a great friend... but lazy as hell._

_Huh? _Naruto cocked his head questioningly. _Were you good friends? _

Kotonaru chuckled and smiled sadly afterwards. _Yes, he got us out of deep shit more than once with his strategical planning, you know... Hey, ask them who our sensei is and who is in which team._

_Yeah, yeah. _Naruto looked over to the young genius who was still drowsing, head in arms arms. "Hey, Shikamaru.", the blond called, "D'you know who our sensei is and in which teams the others are?"

The lazy Nara answered without opening his eyes, his voice a bit sleepy. "Troublesome... sensei's some jounin called Hatake Kakashi and the other's... Iruka-sensei was disrupted from some Chunin who had some message and he had to sort all teams anew. If that hadn't been you would be in team Seven with Uchiha and Haruno. I in team 10 with Ino and Chouji. But now... Team 10 is Haruno, Ino and Chouji, the poor guy, but Team 8 stayed like it was with Hinata, Shino and Kiba... Some others were changed as well, but listing them all... would be troublesome." Shikamaru finished and went back to daydream-mode.

_Hn, you got Kakashi, that means lot of self training. He will most likely devote most of his attention Sasuke here. Shika 'nd you will have to work something out if you don't want to fall behind … I wonder what made the Hokage change his plans- in my world we were with Sakura and Sasuke in one team._

Naruto, as the Naruto we all know and love, didn't think much about it and seated himself near his new teammates, dreaming about all the cool missions they would have. Rescuing a princess, saving a village or will they maybe do some ultra dangerous as spies?

His other rolled his eyes, but smirked. _Those missions you won't get until you're at least Jounin or ANBU, Naru. For now you'll do simple D-rank stuff, like weeding, grocery shopping, babysitting and catching that fucking, godforsaken piece of crap that is called cat._ The second soul muttered the last part of the sentence with hate. _Kami, that stupid Feudal Lord's wife's cat ran away _regularly _three times a WEEK. And that fuc- I mean our lovely sensei made us do this mission every time when it was available. Torture, pure _torture.

_What? We'll only go shopping and those lame stuff? Aww, man! … And that cat can't be that bad or- __The cat can't be that bad? CAN'T BE THAT BAD? It fucking nearly scratched my eyes out every time, I've got more scars from it than from every other mission!_ _-Okay, okay! I get it. No, need to get this emotional over it... _Grumbled the blond pouting. _Hey, with Kakashi, did you mean that perv that reads that Jirawas porn book all the time you told me of?_

_Yes._ Kotonaru confirmed him grimly. _Exactly him. But don't underestimate him. He's one of Konoha's best shinobi and ranked A in the Bingo book._

_Hey, hey. What's a Bingo book? _Naruto wondered, asking his new found nii-san.

_It's a book where all Nuke-Nins and strong ninjas from the villages are listed. Work hard and you'll be in there one day too._

_Ohhh. Then I'll be in there one day too, when I made it Hokage, DATTEBAYO!_

Kotonaru rolled his non-existent eyes in expiration. _Is that really everything you think about, Naruto? Kami, you and Hokage...what's so great about job anyways? There's so freaking much Paperwork! The epitome of evil, PAPERWORK! And I know what I'm speaking about, I know and I gladly would not. Besides that you have to give out missions to, sometimes really dangerous ones to your friends, to ones you've sworn to protect. And what then? What if they don't come back from one of this A- or S-class missions? Are able to handle the guilt, knowing that you ordered them to their deaths? Hmm, Naruto?_

Naruto stood there for a while frozen. He had never looked at it from this view. Yeah, he had known that he would have to do a bit work. And it surely wouldn't be as terrible as it sounded like... right? Kotonaru-nii seemed really horrified there... But, could he really give his friends dangerous missions, knowing that eventually one day they wouldn't come home from a task he had given them? The blond really had to think about that. Koto had a point there after all, but before the Genin could think much about it, the door slid open and revealed a good looking man,well as much as one could decipher with that mask that hid half of his face. Their new sensei had silver hair that pretty much defied gravity and was dressed in standard Jounin clothes. Naruto noted that he held an orange book with "Icha Icha Paradise" written on it in one hand.

_Pervert. _

_That pretty much describes him._

"YOU'RE THREE HOURS LATE!", yelled the blond on cue and pointed rudely at Kakashi.

Sasuke gave their sensei a glare and Shikamaru just yawned.

"Hmm..." Kakashi said, while holding his jaw in a thinking pose. "I don't have a real opinion have you guys right now, so why don't we go up to the roof and introduce ourselves? Meet you there." And with that he puffed (A/N: forgot that jutsu's name...) out of the classroom, leaving one pissed, an agitated and one indifferent still sleepy Genin behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That's it for this chap, hope you enjoyed it and please please review. I really would like to know what your thinking of this ….

well see ya

-myxs


End file.
